That Girl
by Boredsowritting01
Summary: One-shot. Song from Tim McGraw called 'Don't Take the Girl'. Please give it a try.


_That Girl_

_Johnny's daddy was taking him fishin'_

_When he was eight years old_

_A little girl came through the front gate holdin' a fishing pole_

_His dad looked down and smiled, said we can't leave her behind_

_Son I know you don't want her to go but someday you'll change your mind_

_**~8 years old~**_

Kit was packing for a day at the lake, going to teach his sons how to fish. When a little girl walk through the gate with a pink fishing pole, her father just bought her. Earlier that week her father asked him if he would watch his daughter. Kit said he was teaching his sons how to fish and her father said 'Can u teach her?' Of course Kit couldn't say no. So her father has sent her. Derek-his adoptive son- looked at her in discuss, Simon smiled at the blonde female with blue eyes.

"Hey Chloe." Simon said with a wave, Chloe smiled shyly. Chloe hands Kit her fishing pole.

"Hi Mr. Bae."

"Good morning Chloe. You ready to earn how to fish?" Chloe looks back at her house, where her father just drove off, sadden that it wasn't HIM who was teaching her.

"I think so." Kit nods understating exactly what Chloe wanted. Kit places the pink fishing pole into the trunk. Simon climbs into the back and pats the seat next to him, signally her to sit next to him. As Chloe climbs in Derek is still standing still. Kit looks back at Derek.

"I know you don't want her to go, but her father asked me to watch her, I can't leave her." Derek growls under his breath and gets in the front seat. He doesn't trust Chloe.

_And Johnny said "Take Jimmy Johnson, take Tommy Thompson, take my best friend Bo_

_Take anybody that you want as long as she don't go_

_Take any boy in the world_

_Daddy please don't take the girl_

As they drove off, the car is quiet, to quiet that Chloe can't stop fidgeting. Simon just drawing human figures; it's him, Derek, Kit, and there mother-he's only seen in pictures. Kit soon stops to get worms for the fish, then there off again. It wasn't that long until they ended up at a lake, where a lot of other people where fishing. Kit found the boat that he rented and walked the kids to it. In a little line they walked; Kit- Derek - Simon- Chloe.

_**~That afternoon~**_

Kit and the kids had a fun day on the lake, even going in the swim at one point in time. Derek minded his own business catching more fish than anyone. Simon was happy just catching one. Poor Chloe caught more than Simon with 5 fish total, but that last fish was big, and she fell in the water. She was soaking wet by time she went home and freezing because she didn't have a change of clothing. When they went swimming? Kit just gave Chloe a small t-shirt and shorts of Simon's to change into but changed back when they finished.

**~18 years old~**

_Same old boy_

_Same sweet girl_

_Ten years down the road_

_He held her tight and kissed her lips_

_In front of the picture show_

_Stranger came and pulled a gun_

As the years went by Chloe and Derek got closer together, him so much, he had become protective over her. Since she was still the smallest person you've ever saw, at 18 she looked 15 Derek nor Simon didn't mind. But their sister they didn't know existed until her mother died came along-did, Tori would always pick on Chloe for her size and even though Chloe was smart, she wasn't as smart as Tori. When Chloe turned 18, a year ago, Derek asked her out. Today was her 19th birthday, Derek decide to start with a movie. When the movie was over, they walked outside. It was freezing and Chloe was cold, Derek wrapped his arms around her to keep her warm.

_Grabbed her by the arm said "If you do what I tell you to, there won't be any harm"_

_And Johnny said "Take my money, take my wallet, take my credit cards_

_Here's the watch that my grandpa gave me_

_Here's the key to my car_

_Mister give it a whirl_

_But please don't take the girl_

When they got close to the car, he stopped and kissed her. When they started walking back, a stranger came up out of nowhere and pointed a gun at them. Derek un-wrapped his arms around Chloe and went to put her behind him but the stranger said

"You move. She dies." Those four little words made Derek clinched his jaw, staying in his place. The stranger walks closer to Chloe touching her face, Derek tried his hardest to stay where he was, when the stranger started walking away with Chloe, Derek grabbed Chloe's arm and said

"Take my keys to my car, my wallet, this watch my mother gave me, just don't take her." The stranger got everything, leaving Derek and Chloe to walk home. Chloe didn't care her birthday gift from Derek was gone, she didn't care they had to walk home, she was happy Derek wouldn't let a stranger take her.

_**~23 years old~**_

_Same old boy_

_Same sweet girl_

_Five years down the road_

_There's going to be a little one and she says it's time to go_

_Doctor says the baby's fine but you'll have to leave_

_'Cause his momma's fading fast and Johnny hit his knees and there he prayed_

As they rush to the hospital, Chloe breathing hard, screaming in pain. They were rushing to the hospital for their first child, a boy. As they made it the hospital, it was too late to give her an epidural they rushed her straight to a delivery room. As Chloe was pushing the Doctor noticed something. He nods to a nurse; the nurse took Derek out of the room, and told him to wait there. When Derek asks "Why?"

The nurse looks at him sadly, "She isn't going to make it, were going to try to get your child out before she goes." With that she wakes back in, not looking back at the stun Derek. He clasped on his knees and started to pray. "Please, Take me. Leave Chloe with our child. Take my life for hers. Take my last breath. Just don't take her."

_Take the very breath you gave me_

_Take the heart from my chest_

_I'll gladly take her place if you'll let me_

_Make this my last request_

_Take me out of this world_

_God, please don't take the girl_

Chloe ended up dying, leaving Derek with their son. With her blue eyes and what little fuzz he did have on his head black. Derek held his son, tears staining his eyes. "Dimitri Saunders." The name he was giving him, the one Chloe wanted for their first child.

_Johnny's daddy_

_Was taking him fishin'_

_When he was eight years old_

_**~8 years later~**_

Derek was taking his son fishing, when a little girl walks through the front gate. Dimitri glared at the little girl. When Elizabeth hands her fishing pole to Derek, she gets in the car not even looking at the boy.

Dimitri turns to his father, "Don't take her, take Jr. -Simon's son- take Gonzalo, just don't take her." Derek shakes his head and smiles', remembering that is how he met Dimitri's mother all those years ago. "I know you don't want her to go, but you'll change your mind"...


End file.
